


Angel Hen

by SamCreates



Series: Lucifer Ficvember [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Nesting Habits, Blankets, F/M, Sweets and Treats, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates
Summary: Angels are just big birds.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Ficvember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Angel Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3, Cupcake, for the r/Lucifer Discord :)  
> Have I mentioned none of these are proofread? I am no native english speaker or writer, so... Yeah. :D

It took her a while to notice, but Chloe wasn't a detective for nothing.  
Angels were just big birds. And they had a lot of typical bird habits. And Lucifer, for all his talk of 'No, he wasn't an Angel anymore. That was not him.' was just as much a big, habit- and instinct-driven bird as, for example, Amenadiel.

The whole thing actually just occurred to her recently, when she was visiting Linda. Neatly wrapped in a dozen blankets, surrounded by all those tiny things bringing comfort to your heart and soul - freshly baked pie, hot chocolate, soothing, slow and quiet music - and ridiculously lots of shiny things. Polished spoons and forks, several new necklaces and earrings - and was that still-bubble-wrapped-Chandelier really covered in bangles made from fake, plastic jewels?

"Wow... What the Hell is all of this?" Chloe sat down next to her friend, Charlie making greedy grabby hands, hoping his nice auntie would rescue him from the stuffing heat underneath all those blankets his mother sat under.

"You know... I think Amenadiel is nesting", Linda answered with an amused huff. "It's ridiculous, really. I think I've never seen that many pillows in one house, let alone on one bed."  
She rose rather gracelessly from her blanket-nest, tangled up and stumbling a bit, slowly extracting herself.

"Nesting? Are you serious? Like... Like a bird or something?" Chloe followed Linda, Charlie carefully balanced on her hip, holding him steady.  
When they reached the therapists' bedroom, Chloe gaped at the sight of the bed.

Pillows of every size and in all shapes imaginable, mostly in bright, warm colours forming the most comfortable nest she had ever seen. Fluffy faux-fur blankets completed the cosy, inviting look.

"He is like a magpie with anything soft and comforting, he finds it and brings it home and just..." Linda flailed her arms around, vaguely pointing at the nest. "...have I become an... an Angel hen or something?"  
She laughed and Chloe joined her. 

When she found a mug full of dark, hot chocolate on her desk the following day and the absolute most adorable cupcake, adorned with a very detailed, sugary candy sloth, she didn't laugh anymore. She knew she was just as much an Angel hen, apparently.  
And the Devil was nesting.


End file.
